


Constantly Dreaming

by Ninkasa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantly Dreaming

Harry didn't know how many times he'd had to beg and plead to get him to do it. All he knew was that Draco had finally broken down and agreed. Or, he must have, although Harry didn't remember now when it had happened. He'd been so fucking lonely, trapped in this hotel room in the middle of Muggle Paris.

The letters that had been sent back and forth had become increasingly beseeching. One phone call in the middle of the night and the next evening, Harry had opened the door to see Draco standing in the hallway, looking bemused and asking if Harry was going to let him in or stand and gawk all evening.

It must have been at least two days since that had happened. Harry didn't think they'd left the room since then. He glanced at Draco's sleeping form -- curled up under the blanket, in an attempt to keep warm from the air conditioning -- and then turned back to the window. Harry was fairly certain he'd made some kind of promise of showing Draco around. . .he should do that.

Maybe he'd offer after Draco woke up. Which should be soon.

Harry glanced back at Draco again and again looked away quickly. He had the thought that at least once more before they left the room, they had to make love in the shower. Just once more. This probably wouldn't happen again.

He had this feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. He was too happy, far too content. One of them had to fuck something up. He'd had the idea last night -- as Draco had been attempting to undress him -- that they should probably stop and fight. It was unprecedented that they went this long without at least screaming at each other once.

This happened over and over again. It had been happening for years. Since their last year at Hogwart's. That had been what? Four years ago? And every time, things went well for a while, and then all of a sudden it was like they just suddenly fell apart. Like one morning they woke up and hated each other.

Sometimes Harry thought it was better if they just left it. Kept it as a memory and moved on. Then again, Hermione and Ron and even Pansy had been telling them that for years and they'd never listened.

For awhile they did, but they always came back.

It was as if every time Harry got adjusted and decided that he was completely over it, he'd turn around and Draco would be there, they'd spend a day together and Harry fell in love all over again. In the meantime it felt like his heart was being torn out and stomped on.

Which was why this was so strange. Harry watched as the summer rain fell on the window, watched the little Parisians down on the street ran to and fro, so afraid of getting wet.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. Yes. When Draco woke up, they'd actually go out and do something. Rain or no rain.

Harry turned at the feel of something tapping on his shoulder. Draco held a small box in front of his nose.

Harry stared and then took the box from his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Potter."

Harry smiled.

Things would probably go wrong. Probably today. . .or maybe tomorrow.

But for now, he'd make the best of it.


End file.
